Darmanitan Slam U
Darmanitan Slam U is a 2.5D platformer developed by VictoryStar. Chronologically, it follows Darmanitan Slam 3D: CityLife. It is the sixth game in the ''Darmanitan Slam'' series. It was released during the summer of 2014 for the Wii U. With his new mastery of the Red Charm, the game centers around Darmanitan's newly acquired ability to go into Zen Mode. The game was praised for its intricate gameplay, level design, and dark story. Gameplay S-L-A-M Letters return from Darmanitan Slam 3D: CityLife. Puzzle Pieces return from the first two games of the series. 2D mine-carting levels return as well 3D bobsledding levels. Checkpoints now have an added feature: when Darmanitan and Darumaka pass through one, their health bar refills completely. The button serves many purposes. Its main use is executing Darmanitan's Hammer Arm. However, Darumaka is given more than one use in this game. When the player frees him from a barrel, he will have a unique coloration: red, blue, or yellow. A red Darumaka (the regular Darumaka) has the barrel jet on his back, allowing Darmanitan to do a short hover in midair with . A blue Darumake can be thrown like a ball at enemies with . A yellow Darumaka can inflate like a balloon and bounce around the level with Darmanitan. A new feature this game brings to the series is Zen Mode. In addition to Nanab Berries, the player can collect Payapa Berries, which charge Darmanitan's Zen Meter. Once the Meter is halfway filled, the player can transform Darmanita into Zen Mode Darmanitan. While in Zen Mode, the player can use the stylus on the GamePad to move things around, most notably large barrels or crates that are too heavy for regular Darmanitan to pick up. The player must also solve puzzles while moving things around. Once the Meter is completely empty, Zen Mode will stop. Darmanitan can collect more Payapa Berries to refill the Meter even in Zen Mode. By tapping enemies on the GamePad screen, the player can destroy them. Some enemies must be defeated this way only. Another new feature is the introduction of Braviary. When this Pokémon is found, Darmanitan and Darumake must hop on its back and fly. The player must be cautious, however, because if they hit something, they will immediately crash and have to start over. Braviary can pick up objects with its strong feet and carry them. It can use many aerial maneuvers to dodge cannons, enemies, etc. On some levels, there are sequences called "Massive Destruction." When these happen, Darmanitan's Hammer Arm gets powered up to the maximum, and when he uses it, all enemies around him will be destroyed, and the environment around him will crumble. Characters Main Characters File:Darmanitan Dream.png|Darmanitan File:Darumaka Dream.png|Darumaka File:511Pansage Dream.png|Pansage File:Pansear Dream.png|Pansear File:Panpour Dream.png|Panpour File:Emboar Dream.png|Emboar File:Pignite Dream.png|Pignite File:282GardevoirDreamWorld.png|Gardevoir File:Alakazam Mega Dream.png|Elder Enemies Bosses File:Pig Party2.png|'Muk' Green Meadows File:Pig Party5.png|'Drapion' Dunes of Discovery File:Pignite Dream.png|'Pignite' Dunes of Discovery, Wisdom Woods, Temple of Hope, Forbidden Volcano File:Dragalge Dream.png|'Dragalge' Mystic Beach File:Pig Party6.png|'Scolipede' Wisdom Woods File:Pig Party4.png|'Crobat' Drip Drop Cave File:Pig Party3.png|'Arbok' Temple of Hope File:Pig Party Chief.png|'Pig Party Chief' Warrior's Mountain File:Emboar Dream.png|'Emboar' Forbidden Volcano Areas *Area 1: Green Meadows *Area 2: Dunes of Discovery *Area 3: Mystic Beach *Area 4: Wisdom Woods *Area 5: Drip Drop Cave *Area 6: Temple of Hope *Area 7: Warrior's Mountain *Area 8: Forbidden Volcano Plot Soundtrack See Darmanitan Slam U/Music. Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2014 Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:VictoryStar